Lighting units or lighting assemblies using semiconductor light sources are becoming more popular as advances in technology have led to economic and yet very bright semiconductor light sources.
In lighting assemblies used for example in automotive applications, a particular requirement is that the bright dark cut-off line of the light output by the lighting assembly satisfies certain regulations. Furthermore, this bright dark cutoff line should be adaptable, for example to raise or lower the beam of light output by the lighting assembly. Adaptability of the light output is also desirable in particular situations, such as when driving into a bend, so that the area in the bend can be better illuminated, with a resulting increase in promote safety.
Prior art lighting assemblies are known, which implement a movable beam limiter to direct the light output to alter the bright/dark cut-off lines, for example in an up or down direction. However, these solutions have the disadvantage that some of the light ‘escapes’ when the beam limiter is moved, so that not all of the light emitted by the light source is able to enter the beam limiter, thereby resulting in a lower efficiency of these types of lighting assembly.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an alternative, and more efficient, lighting assembly.